the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Artwork
These are the characters with official artworks Gallery * ** Indicates upcoming characters * † Indicates that they died in real life, but are alive in the RP. Baxter Ewers.png|Baxter Ewers Amber Ewers.png|Amber Ewers Melissa Welch.png|Melissa Welch Pink Incineroar.png|Pink Incineroar Deadpool.png|Deadpool Mario.png|Mario Baxter.png|Baxter Jazz.png|Jazz Goku.png|Goku Mega Man.png|Mega Man Chelsea.png|Chelsea Bax2.png|Bax2 Lexi Adams.png|Lexi Adams Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson AU 1 Baxter Ewers.png|AU 1 Baxter Ewers Nappa.png|Nappa Red.png|Red Broccoflower.png|Broccoflower Nakita.png|Nakita Ed.png|Ed Sonic The Hedgehog.png|Sonic The Hedgehog McKenzie.png|McKenzie Billy.png|Billy Neytiri.png|Neytiri Vezpa.png|Vezpa AU 1 Mario.png|AU 1 Mario June Xana Dunbar.png|June Xana Dunbar AU 5 Year Old Amber Ewers.png|AU 5 Year Old Amber Ewers Mandy (Code Lyoko).png|Mandy AU 1.1 Baxter Ewers.png|AU 1.1 Baxter Ewers Valery Eruzu.png|Valery Eruzu Batista.png|Batista Mega Man X.png|Mega Man X** Bloom.png|Bloom Waluigi.png|Waluigi Luigi.png|Luigi Spyre.png|Spyre Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose Bubbles Dazzle.png|Bubbles Dazzle Lilac.png|Lilac Merlina.png|Merlina Optimus Prime.png|Optimus Prime** Baxter Howlett.png|Baxter Howlett Robin.png|Robin Marinette Dupain-Cheng.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng Adrien Agreste.png|Adrien Agreste Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls).png|Harley Quinn AU 1 Amber Ewers.png|AU 1 Amber Ewers Iron Man.png|Iron Man** Violet.png|Violet Gunther.png|Gunther Daniel Gutierrez.png|Daniel Gutierrez Lario.png|Lario Faith Wagner.png|Faith Wagner** Plagg.png|Plagg Amb2.png|Amb2 Black Baxter Ewers.png|Black Baxter Ewers Monkey D. Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy** Ulric Wolfrun.png|Ulric Wolfrun Trinity Ewers.png|Trinity Ewers Shrek.png|Shrek** Big Pikachu.png|Big Pikachu Lars Ewers.png|Lars Ewers† Amber Howlett.png|Amber Howlett Matrix Baxter Ewers.png|Matrix Baxter Ewers Hailey.png|Hailey Logan Howlett.png|Logan Howlett Laura Kinney.png|Laura Kinney** Jordan Ewers.png|Jordan Ewers Wanda Ewers.png|Wanda Ewers Skye.png|Skye Foxy.png|Foxy Android Amber Ewers.png|Android Amber Ewers Future Marinette Dupain-Cheng.png|Future Marinette Dupain-Cheng Tikki.png|Tikki Layla Fonce.png|Layla Fonce Eclipse.png|Eclipse Animatronic Baxter Ewers.png|Animatronic Baxter Ewers Future Trinity Ewers.png|Future Trinity Ewers AU 1 Baxter.png|AU 1 Baxter Ivy Dupain-Cheng.png|Ivy Dupain-Cheng Lila Rossi.png|Lila Rossi Scott Howlett.png|Scott Howlett Balloon Boy.png|Balloon Boy AU 5 Year Old Baxter Ewers.png|AU 5 Year Old Baxter Ewers Brody Mayrose.png|Brody Mayrose Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man AU 3 Deadpool.png|AU 3 Deadpool Jasper.png|Jasper** Yoshi.png|Yoshi** Raven.png|Raven Sans.png|Sans** Batman.png|Batman** Batman (DC Extended Universe).png|Batman (DC Extended Universe)** Jackie Brown.png|Jackie Brown Gunther Ewers.png|Gunther Ewers Zoe Hanson.png|Zoe Hanson Animatronic Amber Ewers.png|Animatronic Amber Ewers Baqrith.png|Baqrith Mandy (Billy and Mandy).png|Mandy AU 1 Homer Simpson.png|AU 1 Homer Simpson Navi Amber Ewers.png|Navi Amber Ewers Wario.png|Wario** Catty Noir.png|Catty Noir** Vegeta.png|Vegeta Ignis.png|Ignis Funtime Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy Teressa Aojiroi.png|Teressa Aojiroi Amber.png|Amber Danny Phantom.png|Danny Phantom Kinzoku.png|Kinzoku Piccolo.png|Piccolo Damian Ponceuses.png|Damian Ponceuses Sword Woman.png|Sword Woman AU 1 Logan Howlett.png|AU 1 Logan Howlett Navi Baxter Ewers.png|Navi Baxter Ewers Minha Shimeji.png|Minha Shimeji** TJ.png|TJ Vanessa Wells.png|Vanessa Wells Alyssa Welsh.png|Alyssa Welsh** Trenton.png|Trenton Samus Aran.png|Samus Aran Harley Quinn (DC Extended Universe).png|Harley Quinn (DC Extended Universe) Baxunther.png|Baxunther Paris Quinn.png|Paris Quinn Zero.png|Zero** Frankie Ewers.png|Frankie Ewers Navipool.png|Navipool Batwing.png|Batwing** Kwami Baxter Ewers.png|Kwami Baxter Ewers** Shantae.png|Shantae** Roll.png|Roll** The Hulk.png|The Hulk** Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta** Jay.png|Jay Dylan Ewers.png|Dylan Ewers Edd.png|Edd** Eddy.png|Eddy** Trivia *Each Gallery consists of Waves. **Each Wave are the following: ***Wave 1: Baxter Ewers, Amber Ewers, Melissa Welch, Pink Incineroar, Deadpool, Mario, Baxter and Jazz. ***Wave 2: Goku, Mega Man, Chelsea, Bax2, Lexi Adams, Homer Simpson, AU 1 Baxter Ewers, Nappa, Red, Broccoflower, Nakita and Ed. ***Wave 3: Sonic The Hedgehog, McKenzie, Billy, Neytiri, Vezpa, AU 1 Mario, Mandy (Code Lyoko), AU 1.1 Baxter Ewers, Valery Eruzu and Batista. ***Wave 4: Mega Man X, Bloom, Waluigi, Luigi, Spyre, Amy Rose, Bubbles Dazzle, Lilac, Merlina, Optimus Prime, Baxter Howlett and Robin. ***Wave 5: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls), AU 1 Amber Ewers, Iron Man, Violet, Gunther, Daniel Gutierrez, Lario, Faith Wagner, Plagg and Amb2. ***Wave 6: Black Baxter Ewers, Monkey D. Luffy, Ulric Wolfrun, Trinity Ewers, Shrek, Big Pikachu, Lars Ewers, Amber Howlett, Matrix Baxter Ewers, Hailey, Logan Howlett and Laura Kinney ***Wave 7: Jordan Ewers, Wanda Ewers, Skye, Foxy, Android Amber Ewers, Future Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Layla Fonce, Eclipse, Animatronic Baxter Ewers, Future Trinity Ewers and AU 1 Baxter. ***Wave 8: Ivy Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi, Scott Howlett, Balloon Boy, AU 5 Year Old Baxter Ewers, Brody Mayrose, Spider-Man, AU 3 Deadpool, Jasper, Yoshi, Raven and Sans. ***Wave 9: Batman, Batman (DC Extended Universe), Jackie Brown, Gunther Ewers, Zoe Hanson, Animatronic Amber Ewers, Baqrith, Mandy (Billy and Mandy), AU 1 Homer Simpson, Navi Amber Ewers, Wario, and Catty Noir. ***Wave 10: Vegeta, Ignis, Funtime Foxy, Teressa Aojiroi, Amber, Danny Phantom, Kinzoku, Piccolo, Damian Ponceuses, Sword Woman, AU 1 Logan Howlett and Navi Baxter Ewers. ***Wave 11: Minha Shimeji, Tiffany Jr., Vanessa Wells, Alyssa Welsh, Trenton, Samus Aran, Harley Quinn (DC Extended Universe), Baxunther, Paris Quinn, Zero, Frankie Ewers and Navipool. ***Wave 12: Batwing, Kwami Baxter Ewers, Shantae, Roll, The Hulk, Bayonetta, Jay, Dylan Ewers, Edd, Eddy.